Drug delivery through oral mucosa is a significantly effective mode for drugs that easily lead metabolic reaction when orally administered, drugs with low bioavailability and drugs that cause gastrointestinal disorders. It is convenient to administer or remove such drugs through or from oral mucosa. In addition, oral mucosa are less sensitive to stimuli or damage than other kinds of mucosa are. For such reasons, oral mucosa have attracted attention as a new path for drug administration. Therefore, the mode can be used not only for simply treating diseases in an oral cavity but for administering those drugs that are capable of being systemically delivered only in a small amount.
Although such drugs that are administrable through oral mucosa are, for the most part, liquid-, troche- or ointment-based, these are applied in a bolus which is not consistent and, after being applied, easily dissolves by means of saliva, which restrains the drugs from taking their medicinal efficacy in a constant way.
Korean Patent No. 10-065290 B1 discloses a technology which prevents a liquid or gel drug from being easily lost by forming a protective film on the surface of the drug so as to keep the drug away from moisture penetration such as saliva. However, even when such protective films are formed on a gel surface, it is difficult to use the films for a long time and, furthermore, such films rather inhibit drug release depending on polymer species or layer thickness.
Films, e.g. RAPIDFILM and tesa Labtec GmbH that stick to oral mucosa have recently been developed in order to solve the problems inherent in such ointment- or gel-based drugs. Although such sticky films are capable of being administered in a constant bolus and expressing their medicinal efficacy in a consistent way, it has been raised as an issue about such sticky films that all their major components are wholly released either locally in an oral cavity or momentarily in a digestive organ because the film is entirely dissolved in a short period of time that amounts to three minutes or so.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2005-0119914 discloses a sheet that is stuck to teeth and gingiva for a long period of time. However, the sheet, comprising four layers, should keep a relatively large thickness, which causes foreign body sensation when being stuck to oral mucosa to lower patient compliance and swelling with saliva for the sheet to be easily detached from the oral mucosa. In addition, because the sheet includes a water insoluble sticky layer, a patient should detach with their hand the sheet that is attached in their oral cavity, which raises issues of hygiene and inconvenience of use. Although a few drugs that are rapidly dissolved and released in the Korean and overseas markets, there have been introduced no mucosa-attachable drugs which are attached inside an oral cavity to control-release medicinal substances. As actual exemplification, Breath Strips manufactured by Listerine of the US, and a few other products similar thereto, assume the shape of a film, which is dissolved within about three minutes in an oral cavity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and it may therefore contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. The present disclosure relates to a film for oral hemostasis and wound protection and more particularly to a film for oral hemostasis and wound protection which, being attached to a wound area in an oral cavity, delays or prevents microbleeds and controls medicinal component release.